powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagittarius: Living Ghost
Living Ghost is the third episode of the Sagittarius arc, and the thirtieth overall of Power Rangers: Neo Zeo Synopsis The Zodiac Emperors' latest secret project is revealed--a new Blue Zeo Ranger, wielding Violet's stolen morphers. Plot Ophiuchus knew he was being followed. It was hard to disguise the sound of four hooves, or conceal a nearly ten-foot height, but Sagittarius was doing a surprisingly good job. Not quite good enough, though. Ophiuchus had been aware of his ancestor's pursuit since he'd been in the engine room. Now, he exited the Equinox, and heard Sagittarius finally speak. "Where are you going?" Ophiuchus turned around. "Nowhere in particular. I just wanted a little air." Sagittarius strode up to him, hooves sending up puffs of lunar dust. His expression was steely. "Don't patronize me, child. Consider yourself lucky that Leo and the others haven't noticed your behavior. The situation is bad enough without this secrecy. Tell me what you have been doing for the last several weeks." Meeting his gaze, Ophiuchus folded his arms. Honestly, he was enjoying this—being in the know, when most of the Emperors weren't. However, he knew that keeping too quiet would probably end painfully, so he did reply. "I'm not keeping secrets from the Zodiac Emperors, sir. Aquarius and several of the other Emperors have included me in a project of theirs. If they haven't told you about it, I don't feel entirely qualified. After all, I only know what they feel is safe for me to know." He tried not to sound condescending, without much success. Sagittarius's eyes narrowed. "The Zodiac Emperors are a single, united alliance. No one member keeps secrets of this magnitude from the rest." "Then isn't that between you and Aquarius? Why are you wasting time pestering me—you don't have long before you pass out of alignment, and you've caught and lost the Rangers twice," Ophiuchus said. Warming to his subject, he pressed on, "I don't know how you're doing it. You could have annihilated the team twice, but both times you just allowed them to save themselves." Sagittarius's hands gripped his shoulders painfully tight. When he spoke again, it was with a taut, controlled voice. "What I do, I do for the good of the alliance. News has already reached us of Scorpius's death at the hands of the Galaxy Rangers; in any case, they are on the far side of the galaxy, not an immediate concern. The Rangers are our next, nearest foes, and we must unite if we intend to defeat them." "Wouldn't it be best for everyone if you'd just killed the Neo Zeo Rangers, then?" Ophiuchus's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Oh. No it wouldn't, would it? Maybe a few months ago it would have given you momentum, helped kickstart your conquest of the galaxy, but now the alliance is crumbling. Destroy the common enemy, and there isn't anything to keep the Emperors focused. You are going through the motions." Sagittarius jerked Ophiuchus off his feet and threw him flat. Before he could recover, a hoof had been planted solidly on his chest. Already Sagittarius had his bow out and an arrow to the string, aimed for Ophiuchus's chest. "How dare you," he said, in a low, dangerous voice. Ophiuchus's breath had been driven out by the blow. He could only draw in enough for a quick gasp, with the weight of the Zodiac Emperor pressing down on him. His muscles twinged at the memory of the last beating Sagittarius had inflicted. He stifled the thought, trying to stay calm. "Sir." That came out wobbly. He took another breath and tried again. "I probably shouldn't have said all that out loud, but I did and there isn't anything either of us can do to unsay it. You want unity, right? Then I'll take you to where Aquarius and the others have been working, and you can confront them about the project. I doubt they'd debate it with me." Sagittarius continued to glare at him. Ophiuchus focused on breathing, trying to stay calm even though his heart was pounding in his ears. Abruptly, Sagittarius stepped back, freeing him and lowering his arrow. A flick of the wrist and it was back in the quiver again. Ophiuchus sat up, then scrambled to his feet. "Show me," was all Sagittarius said. "At once." Turning, Ophiuchus hurried into the lunar wasteland, Sagittarius right behind him. It wasn't far to the lab's entrance. Glancing back, Ophiuchus said, "Do you remember that conversation we had earlier, right after the sneak attack?" "Of course." Sagittarius's tone was noncommittal. "You were right. I respect the Blue Ranger far too much to just destroy her in her sleep." That got Sagittarius's attention. "What have you—" "Pisces will explain better than I could," Ophiuchus interrupted. Sagittarius didn't reply, only followed. Silently, Ophiuchus smirked. Being in the know, able to tease a Zodiac Emperor with information he didn't know, was almost as fun as it was satisfying. oZo The Rangers were in the Byrons' living room, Casey showing off her new kitten. She was finally well enough to travel, but her father was worried about her going out. Fortunately the Byrons' house was well out of town, and he'd agreed she was probably safer there than in the house or the hospital. Lidian had gotten kissed again a few times, and the looks from the other Rangers had made him flush. That only made Casey do it again, but now everyone's attention was on the kitten. "She's fluffy," Sabrina said, petting the kitten with a finger. "You have a name for her now?" "The Dark Empress," Casey replied promptly. Sabrina let out a snort of laughter, and Lidian grinned. Even David was stifling a grin. "Why the Dark Empress?" "Lots of reasons. First and most important, it's funny. Two, it's going to be accurate when she grows up and turns into an arrogant cat. Three, it's practical—think about it. If people get used to me constantly saying stuff like 'oh no, I have to go feed the Dark Empress!' they won't bat an eye if I say I need to go stop the Zodiac Emperors." ". . . That almost makes sense," Lidian said. Tayisa entered the room, carrying a toolbox, and Lidian half-turned. "Mother?" "I'm working on a new Amulet weapon. I'll be in the laboratory upstairs," Tayisa replied, heading towards the staircase. "I'll get you at lunch," Lidian said. She paused. "Better not, actually. Given the situation I'd rather get this done as quickly as possible." Lidian nodded, though he looked a little disappointed. "Okay—but I'll still bring something up in case you get hungry." Tayisa gave him a slight smile. "I believe we're doing this backwards." "He does this to everybody," Casey said, reaching over and ruffling Lidian's curls. As she started up the stairs, David's communicator watch sounded. The Rangers exchanged silent looks, and Lidian sighed. They all scooted closer as the Red Ranger answered the call. "Alpha?" "David! Get to the Power Chamber right now, it's important!" "You can't tell us what the problem is?" David asked. "Just hurry!" "On my way." David glanced around at the others. "Sorry, Dark Empress," Casey said to the kitten, scratching it behind the ears, "You have to stay here for a little while. Okay? Tayisa will take good care of you." "What?" Tayisa turned on her in surprise, but Casey had already scooped up the kitten and was hurrying over to the Edenoite woman. "I apologize, but I cannot look after an animal—" "Don't worry, she's a good kitty, get her a box about her size and some string and she'll be happy for hours," Casey said, depositing the cat in the crook of Taiysa's elbow. "I know she's not housetrained yet but she just went so she should be fine." "No, really, I cannot watch her—" "Ezra will be here, you can pawn her off on him if you really have to," Casey went on, rejoining the others. She waved. "See you guys later! Have fun!" With that, she teleported out. Trying not to laugh, Lidian followed, as did the rest of the Rangers. At the Power Chamber, however, the mood quickly grew grim. As soon as the Rangers teleported in, Alpha 5 waved them over to look at the Viewing Globe. There, on the screen, was the Blue Zeo Ranger. She—the skirt and build gave away the wearer's gender—was walking down a street, after a crowd of fleeing civilians. Centaur-shaped Jewel Golems followed, firing arrows to keep the crowd moving. Casey let out an involuntary gasp, David's eyes narrowed, and Sabrina wheeled on Alpha 5. "What is that?" "As far as I can tell, a human using the Zeo Powers. The Crystal's resonating with it—and we did lose the Zeonizers in the attack, though I thought they'd been destroyed," Alpha 5 said. "And the wearer is human. A monster would have been destroyed the same way Hector was during Gemini's attacks." "Then the Zodiac Emperors probably kidnapped someone to do this," Lidian said. "Guys, if we can just overpower—" "Which Emperor's in charge right now?" Casey asked, in a small voice. "Sagittarius," Sabrina replied, gesturing to the Jewel Golems. Casey took a deep breath, and let it out. "He is. So. Dead," she said, in a voice dripping with venom. "Let's get this over with," David said grimly, summoning his Zeonizers. "It's Morphin' Time!" "Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" ''A green energy grid covers Sabrina's body, and her suit materializes from the bottom up, finishing with her helmet. The light flashes off her oval visor. "Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!" A green energy grid covers Casey's body, and her suit materializes from the bottom up, finishing with her helmet. A beam of light flashes over the rounded equal sign that forms her visor. Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" A green energy grid covers Lidian's body, and his suit materializes from the bottom up, finishing with his helmet. A white light flashes over the four-sized rectangle that forms his visor. Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" A green energy grid covers David's body, and his suit materializes from the bottom up, finishing with his helmet. A flash of light passes over the five-pointed star that forms his visor. The Blue Ranger had just turned toward the old Youth Center when the other four teleported in. Her entourage turned and raised their weapons, aiming at the Rangers. She lowered her Zeo Laser Pistol, and looked over her shoulder at the other four. They had their Power Weapons drawn and ready. "You're late." It sounded exactly like Violet in a bad mood. Casey flinched as if she'd been struck, and Lidian caught her by the upper arm. "Better late than never," Sabrina said, with a fake casual air. She strolled towards the other woman. "So, who or what are you underneath that stolen getup?" With lightning speed, the Blue Ranger whirled and fired a spray of lasers at the other Rangers. Sabrina leaned back to avoid them, and Lidian jerked Casey behind a low wall. A group of Jewel Golems broke off and charged the pair, with more moving towards Sabrina. David actually took a hit to the shoulder, but was also the first to recover, charging at the Blue Ranger with Power Sword upraised. He vaulted over a Jewel Golem, smashing its flaw in passing. Its pieces showered to the ground as he landed. Holstering her gun, the Blue Ranger drew her Zeo Laser Blade in the same rapid motion and blocked the blow, bracing her weapon with both hands. The weapons locked. So close their visors were almost touching, the Rangers glared at each other. "You won't get away with this. I don't care who you are, you're a disgrace to this suit and if it's the last thing I do, I will take it back." "Show, don't tell," was the woman's reply. Slipping her sword free she sidestepped around the Red Ranger and slashed him across the back, drawing sparks as he stumbled forward. She followed it up with a low kick, taking the Red Ranger's left leg out from under him. Catching himself, he somersaulted aside. Her Zeo Laser Blade cracked the pavement where he'd been a moment before, embedded up to its hilt. David sprang upright and wheeled on her, bringing his sword around in a slashing arc. The Blue Ranger drew the Zeo Power Axes and caught his sword between them as they met. Jerking it aside, she spun and stabbed at his head, a move he only just avoided. Already her second axe was moving towards his waist; he caught both on his sword and pushed. The two moved almost too quickly to see, weapons flashing in the sunlight and clanging against each other. The Blue Ranger fought with both hands, her movements fluid and double-fisted; David's blows were solid and driven, hard enough to force the stranger back a step. But she always rebounded with a new counterattack. Meanwhile, the Jewel Golems were keeping the other Rangers hard at work. They were too close to use their bows anymore, but they still had four rock-hard hooves. Lidian stayed close to Casey, trying to shield her, but his efforts weren't needed. The Yellow Ranger was a whirlwind, smashing apart any crystalline monster that got too close. Sabrina, meanwhile, was trying to find an opening in David's fight, with no success. The Blue Ranger moved too quickly for her to attack without risk of hurting David. She heard something clopping up behind her, whirled and threw her Power Disc at the oncoming Jewel Golem. It gashed the monster's chest, making it stumble back. "Either you've gotten a lot easier to kill or I'm getting much better at this," Sabrina said, jump-front-kicking the foot soldier. Before it could recover its balance, she'd caught it by the shoulders and vaulted over its head in a somersault. Landing backwards on its horse back, she looked around for its flaw. The creature bucked, but she held on with her knees. Drawing her Zeo Laser Pistol, she twisted around and fired. The base of its spine flashed, and the foot soldier collapsed. Sabrina landed gracefully on one knee. A few feet away, David and the Blue Ranger continued to duel, too fierce to utter more than grunts of effort—on David's part, anyway. The woman was almost completely silent. Every once in a while the Red Ranger was able to knock one of her Power Axes loose. She merely drew her Zeo Laser Pistol and gave herself a little cover fire to retrieve it. Unexpectedly, the Blue Ranger lashed out with a foot, catching her opponent's ankle. He stumbled and fell flat on his back. The Blue Ranger swung an axe down like she was chopping wood, and even the Red Ranger's block only slowed it down. The blade struck his visor hard enough to crack it; blood began to trickle through the gap. The Blue Ranger planted a foot on David's chest, raising her weapons for a finishing blow. As she did, a screaming yellow blur slammed into her, knocking her off the Red Ranger. He rolled over and scrambled up to see Casey fighting harder than he'd ever seen her fight. The Blue Ranger swung her right axe; Casey ducked and punched her in the gut. Coming up again she pinned the Blue Ranger's other arm between upper arm and chest. An elbow to the face snapped the Blue Ranger's head back. Seizing her by the shoulders, Zeo Yellow rushed her into a wall. The jolt seemed to briefly stun her, and Casey followed it up with a kick to the joint of the shoulder. However, Zeo Blue only shot her own arm up, pinning Casey's ankle, and front-kicked her. The Yellow Ranger sat down hard. "Zeo Laser Blade!" She smashed aside a thrown axe and sprang to her feet again as Zeo Blue charged. Avoiding the other axe entirely, she brought the blade down on her wrist, and the second axe fell. A swing to the left brought Casey out of her reach; she turned it into a spin and blocked what would have been a hook to the face. The Blue Ranger hauled back for another punch, only to have her other arm caught by David. "I think that's enough one-on-one combat." The Blue Ranger said nothing, just tore free and somersaulted forward. Snatching up her axes she whirled and stabbed at the Red Ranger's chest. But that turned out to be a feint; as he moved to block the blow she spun and slashed upwards at the Yellow Ranger's shoulder. The blade cut through the fabric of her suit, drawing sparks. With a cry of pain she stumbled back, clamping a hand over the wound. Her glove came away bloody. Zeo Blue hardly gave either Ranger a chance to register; she was already charging David again, daggers extended. David caught his Zeo Laser Blade by both ends to catch the blows. With the weapons locked, he twisted it all behind his shoulders, jerking his opponent in close. Both were breathing hard. A headbutt and a backflip freed her from the Red Ranger's grip. Springing back, she summoned both Zeo Laser Blade and Pistol and opened fire. David charged her, ducking or deflecting lasers as he went. He slammed bodily into her, pinning her against a tree. Catching her right arm with his left, David set her own Zeo Laser Blade to her throat. "Don't try it," he warned her, as she raised her left arm. The other Rangers had finally finished off the other Jewel Golems. Lidian made a beeline right for Casey, helping her to her feet, and Sabrina joined David. The Blue Ranger struggled, but Sabrina reached around and caught her in a full nelson, arms up over her head. Yanking her weapons out of her hands, David threw them aside. "Alpha said she was human," Sabrina said, as the Blue Ranger struggled in her grasp. "Let's find out who, shall we?" David nodded, and caught the Blue Ranger's helmet between his hands. Casey came over, Lidian supporting her, as the Red Ranger undid the buckles. He pulled the helmet away, revealing first dark skin, then short, dark curls. There, panting, stood Violet, staring at him with a look of defiant hatred. She looked older, or at least her face was narrower. Scars were visible near her temples, going back underneath her hairline. Casey collapsed, Lidian catching her just in time. Sabrina's grip loosened, and the Blue Ranger—Violet—shoved her back, slithering free. ". . . Violet?" David managed at last. The Blue Ranger bolted, running towards the now-empty street. Sabrina started after her, but the other Rangers were too shocked to react in time. The Blue Ranger's weapons and discarded helmet vanished, and as she reached the grass on the other side of the street, so did she. "Violet!" Sabrina skidded to a halt and turned a full circle, as if expecting her to appear out of nowhere. "Rangers?" Alpha's voice spoke up anxiously. "What happened?" Sabrina looked back at David, then Lidian, all of them completely at a loss for words. Characters Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 Villains *Fire Emperor Sagittarius *Ophiuchus *Jewel Golems Category:Neo Zeo Category:Episode Category:Thantosiet